


don’t let me miss a thing

by dogeared



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie, as much as I like watching you sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: When he manages to open both eyes and focus properly, there’s just enough light that he can see Nicky gazing at him from a few inches away.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	don’t let me miss a thing

It feels early, still and quiet. Joe cracks open an eye to a room washed in muted shades of gray, ceiling fading into wall fading into floor.

When he manages to open both eyes and focus properly, there’s just enough light that he can see Nicky gazing at him from a few inches away. 

“It’s early,” Nicky confirms in a gentle murmur. “You don’t have to be awake yet.”

Joe reaches for him, smooths his thumb over Nicky’s cheek and lets his eyes fall shut again. “I didn’t wear you out enough last night?” Historically, it’s been one of the few ways to ensure that Nicky doesn’t wake up first.

Nicky huffs out a laugh. “I think it might have been the other way around. _You_ are still mostly asleep.” He turns his head enough that he can press his lips to Joe’s palm. “And yes, you were very, very good to me, as always.”

Joe hums happily, remembering kissing Nicky’s hot mouth, remembering the sweetly desperate noises he made as he arched into Joe’s touch. 

“So why aren’t we both sleeping the sleep of the extremely well-loved?” Joe opens his eyes again so that he can see Nicky’s dear, serious face. “You okay?”

“Yes, it’s just . . .” Nicky trails off, taking a deep breath and blinking at Joe. “How can I say it? Sometimes, I am overwhelmed by the feeling that I can’t bear to miss a moment of our life together. Even in the beginning, when we were first coming to know each other and couldn’t understand all the many lifetimes we had ahead of us, I felt that way.”

And that, that is a feeling that Joe recognizes intimately. How many times has he been compelled to try to capture with pencil and paper a certain quirk of Nicky’s lips, or committed himself to memorizing the particular sensation of Nicky’s hands, firm and sure, against his own skin?

“And now,” Nicky says, and he doesn’t have to finish the thought, because now that Andy’s mortal, now that all of their futures are that much more unknown, every second feels singular and precious.

Nicky takes Joe’s hand between both of his and kisses Joe’s knuckles, once, twice, and Joe eels close enough that he can wrap his arms around Nicky and hold him tight. 

“I love you. I love you. Come back to sleep with me, Nicolò. Sleep with me, and we’ll dream together, and we’ll greet the new day hand in hand. Like always.” 

Joe feels the moment the tension leaves Nicky’s body and he melts into Joe’s embrace; with his chin hooked over Nicky’s shoulder, he can see out the bedroom window to where a few streaks of pink are lighting up the sky. Joe closes his eyes, and he knows that he’ll remember this, too.


End file.
